


Dobbel morro

by Koe



Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris
Genre: Consensual Kink, M/M, Norsk | Norwegian, Podfic Available, Spoilers
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-01
Updated: 2011-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 00:18:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koe/pseuds/Koe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Skrekken, maenadens overveldende krefter, blodlukta og galskapen. Bill vet at de begge helst vil sette tennene i Sookies glødende nakkehud og suge til det er tomt. Alternativet er bedre.” Et glimt av Bills tanker mellom scener fra “Living Dead in Dallas” (bok to).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dobbel morro

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Double the Fun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/206771) by [Koe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koe/pseuds/Koe)



> "Dobbel morro" finnes også i podfic-versjon [her](http://archiveofourown.org/works/390630) (mp3).

Hadde Sookie sett opp i stedet for å lukke øynene så det gjorde vondt i øyelokkene, ville hun kanskje blitt distrahert nok til å skyve sanseinntrykkene fra seg et øyeblikk.

Bill lukker ikke øynene. Han stirrer inn i Erics som om hans liv avhenger av det. Det gjør det antagelig også. Å møte maenadens blikk betyr garantert døden, selv for en vampyr.

Lydene som kommer fra verandaen er opprivende og ubeskrivelige. Dyriske stønn blandet med dumpe slag og våte klask. Ingen skrik, bare avsindig latter og gurgling. De vannvittige river hverandre i filler.

Bill og Eric står med Sookie presset fast mellom seg. Hun er fra vettet selv av følelsene som presser seg inn i hennes telepatiske hjerne. De holder hverandre så fast at hun risikerer knekte ribbein. Vampyrene som saltstøtter, Sookie ristende som et medium i transe.

Den sjeldne følelsen av fare gjør Bill opphisset. Han kjenner huggtennene skrape mot underleppen. Han kan se at også Eric er påvirket: hjørnetenner nedfelt, som hos ham selv, og konsentrasjonen i blikket er intens. Det å se en annen vampyr inn i øynene er heller ikke hverdagskost, normalt ville det være fullstendig tabu. Dette er et unntak. Verken han eller Eric kan lukke øynene, det vil være å bøye seg for maenadens overtak. Heller ikke kan noen av dem bøye unna for hverandre. Det er tvert i mot en stor fordel å stå sammen. De har felles interesser. Begge er vampyrer, samt har en felles forståelse. Slaget om Sookie skal stå mellom dem. Maenaden skal ikke få avgjøre kampen.

Eric smiler. Bill kan føle det mer enn han kan se det. Vent litt. _Føle det?_ Plutselig vet han hva som får Eric til å smile. Sookie har fått blodoverføringer både fra Eric og Bill. Faktum er at hun biter seg fast i Erics hånd i dette øyeblikk for å unngå å skrike av galskapen hun opplever. Både Bill og Eric har drukket hennes blod, og dermed har de fått i seg små mengder av hverandres. Blodet gir dem en psykisk forbindelse. Har Eric planlagt dette? Nei, ingen har kunnet planlegge det som har hendt her i kveld.

Eric legger hodet ørlite over så halspulsåren hans trår tydelig frem i månelyset. Det er selvfølgelig ingen puls å se der, men Sookies hjerte hamrer hardt nok for dem alle tre. Bill vet han burde stå i mot, men Erics oppfordring er bare dråpen som får begeret til å flyte over. Skrekken, maenadens overveldende krefter, blodlukta og galskapen. Bill vet at de begge helst vil sette tennene i Sookies glødende nakkehud og suge til det er tomt. Alternativet er bedre.

Han lener seg frem og lar leppene berøre stedet der halsen går over i skulder. Sookie henger nå sammensunket mellom dem. Eric er et hode høyere enn Bill, som igjen er et hode høyere enn Sookie, så hun har plass nok.

Bill nøler. Intimiteten Eric tilbyr skremmer ham ikke så lite. Han burde vurdere Erics motiver, men det er vanskelig å tenke klart.

Eric bøyer seg ned og lar tennene gli oppover langs halsen hans. Han stopper rett under øret. En vampyr kan også få gåsehud, og Eric kjenner Bills hud nuppe seg under leppene. Bill gir seg over og biter.

Erics blod er gammelt. Rikt, fullt av minner. Bill ser blant annet seg selv som nyfødt vampyr. Han kan ikke selv huske Eric fra den tiden. Alt var så forvirrende. Han hadde mer enn nok med å forholde seg til de levende. Hans menneskelige familie. Mennesker han ikke lenger kunne nå.

Eric har også bitt seg fast, og de henger sammen i en ring av blod, en strøm og et grep som gjør dem svimle. Tilfredsstillelsen er enorm. Inntrykkene Bill mottar overrasker ham. _Erics observasjoner av ham som famlende, fersk vampyr, hans anerkjennende blikk når Bill tok grep om sitt nye liv og begynte å velge sine ofre med omhu. Hans nøling når det gjaldt å nærme seg, å blottlegge seg._ Bill innser at Erics tilnærmelser mot Sookie er en del av et større, mer langvarig begjær. Et ønske. Sookie er bare en del av pakka. Selvfølgelig, Eric er sheriffen her og Bill burde ha skjønt at han hadde holdt øye med ham også, som med alle andre vampyrer i området.

Bill kjenner også Erics følelse av sårbarhet nå som han har tonet flagg. Han er undelig mye sterkere enn Bill, men en vampyrs gamle sjel er en skjør ting. Et langt liv gjør de sjeldne forholdene, vennskapene og fellesskapene desto viktigere. Tillit er ingen selvfølge i et samfunn der alle er seriemordere og mange er psykopater med fellesskapsfølelse som ville dyr.

Sjokket han selv føler må nødvendigvis overføres tilbake til Eric. Han skulle ønske han kunne tilby noe annet, men Eric har alltid fremstått som en trussel for Bill. Hans alder og overlegne posisjon har alltid fått Bill til å vike. Trusselen mot Sookie, det første mennesket som har sett Bill som noe mer enn monster eller seksuell fantasi siden Bill var menneskelig selv, har heller ikke bedret hans inntrykk av Eric.

 _\- Jeg vet alt det,_ sier Erics blod. _Sookie stoler på meg også._

_\- Hun er spesiell._

_\- Ja. Dere begge._

Bill mister tråden i det han spruter i buksa. Han lurer fjernt på om Sookie registrerer hva som skjer.

Maenaden er ferdig med gjengen på verandaen, og har endret fokus. Eric lar tennene gli ut av Bills hals. Bill slipper også taket, motvillig. Han kan kjenne Erics sterkere blod fylle kroppen. Både Sookie og Erics sinnstemning føles tydeligere nå. Sookie er på vei tilbake til seg selv. Bill ser maenaden i øyekroken, men må se Erics ansikt igjen før øyeblikket er over. Eric ser både nykommet og resignert ut. Bill gir ham en lett, beroligende klem med hånden før maenaden er fremme. Hun stirrer på Sookie.

 

Det er daggry. Bill ligger trygt i Sookies jordkjeller. Han er døsig, men tenker klart. Håper Eric kom seg hjem i tide. Når de møtes igjen skal Bill la ham få kjenne det han følte da han så Eric og Sookies omfavnelse på Corvettens panser. Sookies varme lår om Erics rumpe. Erics kropp da han reiste seg opp, opphisset og eksponert av rosa og turkis trikot. Bills skamfølelse kunne nesten matche Sookies da, men den er som blåst bort nå. Han må gjengjelde Erics åpenhet før han trekker seg tilbake igjen. Bill vet han kommer til å våkne med kveldsbrød.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Dobbel morro [podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/390630) by [Koe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koe/pseuds/Koe)




End file.
